


School Closet Schenanigans

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: 5x16 The Trial of Nathan Wuornos, Cunnilingus, Episode: s05e14 New World Order, Episode: s05e17 Enter Sandman, F/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, blowjob, palette cleanser smut, pre-5x15 Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Nathan and Audrey look for a place to house everyone, stuff happens in a school closet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to writing Chapter 7 of It's Only Touch, this is my first proper smut fic, a PWP even.
> 
> post-5x14, pre-5x15 (Tony's darkness trouble isn't active yet)

After Haven got completely cut off from the rest of the world by a fog wall, everything has been a mess. The current plan of action is to try to get everyone in as few places as possible. Nathan and Audrey are checking out some places. Nathan's old high school seems like as good a place as any.

They are checking out the school's condition and just how much space there is when Audrey gets an idea. They've barely had time to each other since the fog wall came up and this school as lots of interesting crooks and crannies.

"You know any good makeout places here?" she asks, feigning nonchalance.

"I was a geek dating the Rev's daughter. How much action do you think I got?" 

"Well, enough to rank meteor showers based on amount of clothing," she jokes, although now neither one of them has more good memories of meteor showers than bad. 

"That wasn't here," he says but Audrey can hear the calculation in his voice. 

"Doesn't mean you didn't know about those places, though." 

"True," Nathan says as he looks around. "There," he points and takes a hold of Audrey's hand and pulls her with him. Audrey can't help her giggles.

They make their way to a closet, Nathan opens the door and finds the switch and soon they are in and making out, Audrey's back against the wall.

Nathan buries his hands in her hair as hers hold onto his shoulder and neck. They kiss intensily, like they hadn't seen each other in years. It feels so good to just let loose like this, like they are just two normal people enjoying each other, not two people in charge of dealing with an end of the world type event. 

Nathan kisses his way down her neck, just the way she likes it and Audrey moans. He continues down to her chest, opening her Henley's buttons, kissing the skin that's revealed there.

His hand makes his way to down to her pants, but he has to pull away a little to see what he's doing, when he opens her button and pulls down the zipper. Audrey smiles affectionately, Nathan's smile is slightly emberassed, but his look changes when his hand finds it's way inside her pants. Both of them groan. Audrey pulls Nathan's face back to hers as he starts to moving his hand closer, finding her center. 

”I love the way you feel,” Nathan moans against her lips as his finger finds it's way inside her. 

Audrey groans, ”Same.” 

Nathan's touching is slightly hesitant, his kissing more sloppy, the feel of her touch overwhelming and his relative inexperience showing. Yet he knows how to touch her and any signs of his Nathan-ness is only something she chesires, not something she finds off putting.

Nathan pulls away from her, his lips, his finger and hand and Audrey whines. "I'm *so* close!"

"I know," Nathan says and drops to his knees and starts getting rid off her pants properly. Audrey helps and tells him, "Take off your shirt." 

Nathan looks up at her from down on his knees, slightly confused but he takes off that gray shirt that she loves and when Audrey loses her panties she puts her leg on Nathan's shoulder, giving him better access to her, while letting Nathan feel more of her skin against his back.

Nathan smirks up at her, kisses her thigh and starts eating her out. Audrey is pressed against the wall, taking purchase from it, from Nathan's hair. It doesn't take long for Nathan's mouth to finish the job his fingers started.

"Nathan!" Audrey's really glad they are in an empty school but she still probably should've been quieter. Nathan is still finishing her off, looking very pleased with himself.

"I love you," he tells her, still on his knees.

Audrey takes stock of their conditions, she can feel the air against her legs, her Henley is unbuttoned and Nathan is shirtless with tenting jeans and messy hair.

"I love you, too. Wanna blowjob?" 

Nathan gets up, takes her head into his hands and kisses her, their combined taste on his tongue is amazing.

"Nope. I just wanna fuck you against this wall right now."

Audrey sighs, "You know I love your dick, you should let me suck it more often." She makes quick work of Nathan's zipper and it's her turn to put her hand inside his pants 

"I'll keep that in mind," Nathan laughs and gasps when her hand touches him.

Audrey takes her hand off him, using both to get rid of his jeans, although she keeps her hands on his ass after. And soon the only thing either one of them is wearing is Audrey's Henley, but Nathan finally takes it off, palming her breasts, stroking her nipples.

As much as Audrey loves what Nathan's doing, she was promised something, "Nate, you said--," but then Nathan's lips are on hers, his hands are on her thighs, lifting them up against his and with slight adjustment, he slides in.

"Audrey," Nathan grunts against her lips, and Audrey tightens her hold everywhere, her thighs on his legs, her arms against his shoulders, her internal walls against his cock. 

Nathan holds her steady even as his hand moves between them, and he finds her clit and touches it the way she loves , because Nathan knows her, knows her body and she pulls him as close to her as she can, their bodies entwined, their lips mouthing each others names without words and one more stroke from Nathan, one more touch and she's gone and taking Nathan with her.

Somehow, Nathan's legs and arms still hold her up and Audrey kisses his temple. "Now you can finally say you got laid in high school."

Nathan laughs, and it feels amazing, pulls back from her and holds her up as her legs wobble. 

Nathan starts putting his clothes on again, and Audrey is slightly saddened by all that disappearing skin. She puts her own clothes back on and tries to tame her hair again. 

When they are dressed again, Nathan takes a moment to kiss her again. It's different than all the other kisses they just shared, tender, loving. 

"Back to work." Nathan takes her hand and they leave the closet. Audrey hopes they'll never stop having time for moments like these.


	2. The Trial of Nathan Wuornos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the trial, Nathan and Audrey take a moment for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't smutty or written as a response to Only Touch (though, I will update that one soon), but here's some more Nathan/Audrey making out in a closet.
> 
> I have one more chapter coming for this one, and that should be smutty again.

The trial is finally over and Nathan is safe. At least for now. God, how many times does she have to go through this? And to think it was her idea to put Nathan on trial, and that almost got him killed. She feels guilty. She holds onto Nathan's hand as the situation settles, Kira is alive and well enough, and the verdict is left undeclared. Good. She doesn't want to know how many people don't understand everything Nathan's done for this town, and why he has sometimes failed, and all the good he's done. 

During a moment of calm, Audrey pulls Nathan's hand and gets him to follow behind her. She's gotten pretty good at navigating the school, and soon enough she finds the place she's looking for: their closet. 

"Parker..." 

Audrey can hear the amused confusion in Nathan's voice and she loves it. She turns back to smile at him, and Nathan smiles back. She opens the door and switches the light on before dragging Nathan inside. The darkness trouble is gone, fortunately, but she still wants to see Nathan. Nathan lets out a laugh as Audrey closes the door behind them. 

Once they are both inside, it feels like one of those moments they have to steal for themselves, and Audrey wants to take advantage of that. She pushes Nathan against the wall and jumps into his arms and starts kissing him. Nathan is all for it, his one arm holding her up while the other holds on to the back of her neck, holding her steady against him. For a moment nothing exists beyond the two of them. Not what's left over of Haven's populace, not the Troubles waiting to erupt again and cause havoc. Not their uncertainly about the verdict. 

After a while, Nathan breaks the kiss, and Audrey takes stock of him. His stubble, his smile, his strength holding her up. "I love you," she tells him, because she simply cannot tell him but also because she can. He deserves to hear it, know it, all the time. 

Nathan nuzzles their noses together, "I love you, too," before he takes a deep breath and holds his forehead to hers, finally letting the events of the day affect him, and both of them close their eyes, enjoying the connection. 

"Don't think about it," Audrey whispers, for both of them. 

Nathan's hand finds the bare skin on her side and strokes it with his thump. 

"Don't think about what almost happened, and why. Or what Tony said. They don't... They don't know the whole story." Audrey keeps her eyes closed. She likes experiencing Nathan like this, feeling him skin to skin, his body so close she can breathe with him. She almost lost him again. 

Audrey can feel Nathan's hand move, and as Audrey takes a shaky wet breath, he strokes away a tear. 

"I won't," Nathan promises, and Audrey opens her eyes to see the same sincerity in Nathan's eyes as she heard in his voice but they both know he can't keep it. But they can pretend. 

She wants to forget about the whole day, she wants it to be over already. She takes a hold of Nathan's head again, and kisses him with everything she has, and Nathan responds in kind. He switches their positions, so now Audrey's back is against the wall and Audrey would really like to revisit what they did here the last time, but they probably shouldn't. Not now, anyway.

Nathan seems to agree because his kissing, while intense, is the type that doesn't lead anywhere, at least not yet. It's just about feeling their connection.

They both hear a yell of "Nathan!" and that makes them pull apart. It's Dwight, who probably wants to discuss Nathan's Aether discovery some more. Apparently his dinner date with Charlotte is over. Both of them laugh and get one quick kiss in before Nathan helps her down from the wall.

"You go talk to Dwight. I want to see if I can find Grayson." 

Nathan places some rogue hairs behind her ear. "OK. And after that, we'll go home, alright?"

Audrey smiles and digs up her new blue fish key chain with the key to Nathan's house from her pocket. "Yes. And then we can continue these activities in peace."

Nathan smiles, and holds onto her hand until he absolutely has to let go and he leaves her alone in the closet. 

Audrey takes a moment for herself before she follows. She is a little worried about Grayson. Hopefully he's fine and she and Nathan can leave the school and today's events behind them. But of course, things aren't that simple.


	3. Post 5x17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making out, a blowjob, and proposal. Also dealing with the aftermath of Henry/Sandman's nightmare world.

After Audrey is finally back from Henry’s nightmare world, she gathers her strength while going over the plan on what they have to do with the Aether with Charlotte. Nathan just looks at them and smiles. He can see the resemblance, like mother like daughter, and it makes him miss his own mother. He's glad Charlotte turned out to be worthy. Audrey deserves that. 

Since the darkness Trouble is over and the power back on all over the town, people are free to go back to their own homes. Nathan wants to make use of that. 

"Audrey, it's time to go home." 

"Right," Audrey hugs Charlotte one more time before letting Nathan take her hand to lead her away from the class room that became surprise dormitory. 

So much has happened in such a little time, and when Audrey notices what she’s affectionately started thinking of as ‘their closet’ (hm, that one needs more work), she is taken over by an overwhelming need to connect with Nathan despite the odds. 

She’s still holding Nathan’s hand when she stops, and when Nathan notices it, he turns back to look at her. Audrey wiggles her eyebrows and turns her gaze towards the closed door, “One more time?” 

Nathan laughs a bit at her overly flirty demeanor, but he can see the real need in her face, and he shares it. God, he almost lost her again today. He swallows a bit, looks around at the now once again empty school, and tells her, “Yeah.” 

Audrey smirks and pulls Nathan with her to the closet. Once there, she jumps into his arms and Nathan catches her, taking purchase by leaning against the door. She feels possessive over him, she wants to kiss him hard and lose herself in him. She wants to kiss him like she doesn’t always have to worry about losing him. She feels his stubble against her palms, and she loves it. Nathan gives as good as he gets, and she knows the fire burning inside her, the need for him, the love for him, it’s the same for him. 

And yet, after a while, oh so gently, Nathan moves them and turns them around so that Audrey’s back is against a wall. Nathan cups her face as he kisses her slowly, thoroughly and now she feels safe. It's Nathan and he always fixes things, he makes her real. This is real. His touch is tender and loving while Henry's was possessive and angry. She wants and needs to wipe out every memory of Henry and his creepy touch. She wants to forget everything about this day except for the fact that she has a mother, and how much Nathan loves her. 

Audrey breaks the kiss, and just looks at Nathan until he becomes self conscious. “What?” 

”I want to marry you. Dogs, picket fences and sea monsters, like you said. I want it all with you,” the words just come out her mouth, but as she looks at Nathan, she can’t and doesn’t want to hide her feelings. 

Nathan’s smile is breathtaking, it’s joyful, yet mixed with a little bit amusement, “You’re proposing to me in a school closet?” 

”Well, you know what they say: if you like it, you should put a ring on it.” 

”So, you like me, huh?” 

”Very much. I wanna show you just how much.” 

”Oh, yeah?” 

During their flirty banter, Audrey’s hand has found its way to Nathan’s pants, “Yeah,” she whispers as she kisses Nathan’s neck as her hand lowers his zipper. 

”Audrey.” 

The words is low, almost guttural, and it makes Audrey even wetter than she already is. Her back is still against the wall, Nathan can just about hold them both up, but the position isn’t really conducive to what she wants to do. “Remember what I wanted to do here the first time?” 

Her hand finds his cock, ready to go and Nathan lets out a gasp. “OK.” 

Nathan helps her down and soon their places have switched again, Nathan leaning against the wall, Audrey on her knees, Nathan’s gaze intense and his own hands are helpfully getting rid of his pants. 

Audrey’s glad about the hairstyle she’d chosen yesterday because it keeps her hair from getting in the way, and it doesn’t even affect Nathan’s gentle hold on her as she first licks the tip of Nathan’s cock, tasting the sweet pre-cum, before she starts sucking on the rest. 

”Fuck,“ Nathan grunts, starting to move a little, so Audrey has to hold his hips against the wall by her own hands. She likes being in control, and Nathan likes letting her. “So close.” 

For a moment Audrey thinks of teasing him, pulling away and doing something like he did the other day. But she likes giving him head, and he so rarely asks for it. She knows he’ll reciprocate. So, she just increases the suction, and Nathan professes his love for her through half formed words and grunts before he finally cums, and Audrey swallows every bit of it. 

Audrey sits down on the floor as Nathan gathers himself and slides down to the floor next to her. He pulls her closer and kisses her, tasting himself on her lips. But the kiss is almost chaste considering what just went down. “Thank you.” 

”You’re welcome,” Audrey says before the throb between her legs makes itself known again. But her horniness can wait for a moment. 

”Are you OK?” Nathan has managed to keep those words out of his mouth until now, and she appreciates it. 

”It’s not the first time a guy thinks a woman loves him just because she’s nice to him,” Audrey says, half seriously, half joking. “Nothing terrible ended up happening to me. I’m fine.” 

Nathan kisses her temple, ”You sure?” 

Audrey takes a moment to take stock of her situation. “I’m sure,” she nods for good measure. 

”Good, because we really should go home,” Nathan starts before whispering, “but not before I eat you out in the Bronco.” 

Yep, there is that horniness again. “Deal.” 

”But we need to do something else to celebrate you finally making an honest man out of me,” Nathan adds with a joking tone. God, this man. 

”Of course,” Audrey adds with a mock serious tone. “I love you,” she adds sincerely for a good measure. 

”I love you, too.” 

They share a brief kiss on the floor, before helping each other up, and they make their way to the Bronco hand in hand. 

And, well, Nathan really is a man of his word.


End file.
